<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lacrime vere by Charluug18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482746">Lacrime vere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charluug18/pseuds/Charluug18'>Charluug18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charluug18/pseuds/Charluug18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>no digo lo que quiero decir, estoy perdiéndome y estropeando cada oportunidad mientras te veo cuando caminas en la multitud, pero.</p><p>" Boys Don't Cry"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✔ los personajes pertenecen a Shonda Rhimes, ABC y Grey's Anatomy<br/>✔amo con locura el Schmico 🌈🌈💖 <br/>✔ necesito más historias de este Ship.<br/>✔ todos los derechos reservados</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lacrime vere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ufff, amo a The Cure, es mi banda favorita en todo el mundo, estaba leyendo una clase de terapéutica dermatológica pero la canción se reprodujo y yo automáticamente necesito escribir algo de mis chicos, esta pareja está para dar más  y espero que les den más que solo tres minutos por capítulo.</p><p>Yo tambien quiero un italocoreano en mi vida.</p><p> </p><p>Lamento los errores tipográficos y ortográficos que puedan encontrar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"los chicos no lloran".</p><p>Te veo por los pasillos cubierto con la mascarilla preocupándome porque puedas contagiarte con el virus.</p><p>Te veo por los pasillos corriendo cuando un trauma viene y estas con Hunt tratando de estabilizar a un paciente.</p><p>Te veo y todo lo que quiero hacer es disculparme y pedir que me des una oportunidad, que esta vez haría todo mejor, sin mentiras dadas, te llevaría a conocer a mis padres y seríamos algo.</p><p>Te veo y todo lo que quiero hacer es preguntar, ¿estas bien?, ¿si estas alimentándote bien?, ¿si ya has encontrado un lugar en el cual quedarte?, ¿si tu madre esta hablando contigo?.</p><p>Te veo y todo lo que quiero es abrazarte y llevarte a una de las salas de descanso.</p><p>Te veo y todo lo que quiero es decirte que el apartamento se siente vacío sin tus cosas esparcidas, que secretamente comencé a interesarme por calabozos y dragones porque es lo que a mi perfecto novio nerd le encanta.</p><p>"Y tu eres mi perfecto novio nerd".</p><p>Eres más de lo que crees ser y me siento arrepentido por haber dejado que nuestra historia terminara cuando apenas estaba iniciando.</p><p>Quiero seguir siendo tu espada solar.</p><p>Te veo y quiero pedir perdón por todo Levi Schmitt, por haber sido un idiota.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si, también escribo algo que no sea Lawlu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>